Pigtails and Lollipops
by Flaming Junebug
Summary: Written for the Teach Me Nasty Contest. What happens when Bella has detention with the Headmaster?
1. Chapter 1

**Pen-name: Flaming Junebug**

**Title: Pigtails and Lollipops**

**Summary: What happens when Bella has detention with the Headmaster?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story, not the characters, as they belong to Stephenie Meyers.**

This sweet little thing, or so she acts, is going to be the reason I have a heart attack. She is as cute as they come and will become even more beautiful as she ages. At 18, her IQ is high enough that she doesn't have to be here. I think she does it to entice me. One of these days, I am going to give her a small taste of my cock and when I do, she will be begging for more.

Isabella is a pain in my ass and makes my dick harder than deciding on which type of nuclear energy is environmentally friendly. She acts like any other normal teenager until she sees me; then its balls to the wall. On any given day, she will all of a sudden need to tie her shoe and bend over from the waist, right in front of me. Bella doesn't seem to mind flaunting her ass in those white, cotton panties. I really just want to walk right up to her and impale my cock in that tight pussy.

Virgin? That's the word around the school; that she is still a virgin. Supposedly, she is waiting until marriage. We may have to see about that. I can just imagine being inside her and feeling the pop of that cherry. Damn! I need some relief.

As I sit in my office lounging in my chair, I think about that so called virgin: her white button up shirt bulging from her beautiful perky tits; those knee socks and of course, her cotton panties. Her hair is in pigtails today, I can just see myself holding on to them while her mouth is around my cock.

Straining to come out and play, I release my rock hard cock; I don't know when the last time I actually had to relieve myself on my own was. But damn, I can't walk around here like this all day. I reach into my desk drawer and grab some tissues and the lotion I have hidden. It smells of honey, just like her.

I place some lotion in my hand and begin to stroke myself slowly. I imagine her with that lollipop in her mouth, and my cock gets harder. Every day Bella taunts me with one; as if she were sucking on my cock. As I do, I start to stroke myself faster, creating warmth that only her mouth could bring, and I feel my release coming. As soon as I see her tongue swirl around that lollipop, I lose control.

As good as that felt, I can't believe I just jacked off to images of Isabella. Now, if only I can get her out of my head and then maybe, I will make it through the day.

But, no such luck!

As I'm putting myself up and fixing my clothes, my intercom beeps. Of course, what would a day be without the illusive Bella making her way into my office? I do not understand what is going on with this girl, why does she get into so much trouble?

She sashays her tight little ass in and sits down in the chair in front of my desk. She proceeds to place her feet, ankles crossed, on top of my desk.

"Isabella, what have you done this time?" I ask her.

"Nothing, Sir." Bella responds.

"You wouldn't be here if it were nothing. Now, what did you do this time?" I chide her.

"I told Mr. Banner to go fuck himself." Bella smirks.

"You did what?" I am appalled at the level of crassness she achieves on a daily basis.

"He handed me my test paper back and told me he would give me a higher grade if I agreed to see him after school." Bella began to explain. "I asked what for and he said to take care of something that keeps coming up. So I told him to go fuck himself."

"Bloody hell!" I exclaim."Well, I will speak with him and you know you are going to have to serve detention this afternoon." How dare he approach MY Bella!

If it had been anyone other than Bella, I would can his ass- the perverted bastard. Hell, what am I? Here I was just jacking off to a student and I'm calling him perverted.

"No! Don't say anything to him. I would rather serve the detention and not have to deal with him." Bella said quietly. "It will be his word against mine."

"Okay, if that's how you want it. Wait outside my office after school and we will take care of the detention." I look her in the eyes and see something I can't discern.

"Yes, Headmaster." Bella seductively calls out.

Now I have to figure out what to do about detention. Write from the dictionary? Maybe, read aloud as I love to hear the little vixen's voice. I could always put her over my knee. That would be a dream come true.

Calling her father, I let him know that she has detention and she will be late getting home. If Charlie knew the thoughts I had about his daughter, he'd bury me under the jail.

The rest of the day goes without incident. The kids are always pretty good unless someone, namely Bella, starts some kind of shit. Then all hell breaks loose. She has caused so much trouble; I can't even begin to name it all.

Her time has come; I don't know if I'm nervous or excited. We will just have to see how she plays. Nice? Or naughty? Maybe I should get my ruler out and place it on my desk.

I get up from my desk and open the door.

"Isabella, come on in." I usher her in, leaving the door open; for now.

"Headmaster," Bella says.

"I called your father and told him you had detention. He knows you will be late getting home," I explain. "Have you thought about what you did today?"

"Yes, Sir. I have." Bella is nervous, not her usual snarky self.

"And what should we do as punishment for cussing your teacher?" I am giving her the choice here.

"Sir, I…I'm not sure." Bella is quiet.

"Now that's a first." I sarcastically replied. "What's wrong Bella, you are never quiet. Cat got your tongue this afternoon?" I smirk at her.

Bella narrows her eyes at me. "No, Sir, it doesn't. But the punishment I have in mind could be rather…portentous. I wouldn't want to assume that the Headmaster would put himself in such a precarious position." She smirks back.

"Really? And what might that be, Bella?" I arch my eyebrow.

"Well, it seems you have a mighty nice ruler there on your desk." Bella gestures towards the ruler. "What's the purpose of such a thing?" She is goading me and I know I need to stop, but fucking hell if I don't want too.

"Would you like to find out?" I encourage her.

Wide-eyed and shocked, she blushes. This virgin of a girl, who has taunted me and made sexual innuendos, is speechless and fucking blushing. I can't believe it.

"Well?" I ask. "Shall we?"

She is still dumbfounded at what has been proposed. I walk around my desk and sit in my chair.

"Bella, please come here." I point in front of me.

She cautiously gets up and walks to where I have pointed. She is nervous and trembling a bit. Shall I stop? Shall I continue?

"Bella, you see this?" I show her the ruler. "Is this what you want?" I can't believe I am considering this.

"Yes…Yes, Sir." Bella shakily admits.

"Tell me Bella, would you like to be put over my knee?" I watch her and try to gauge if I am going too far. "If this is truly what you want, go shut the door and lock it. No one should be here, but we don't want an audience." She turns and walks to the door, for a moment I think she is going to leave, but she doesn't. Instead, she closes the door and locks it, returning to her spot in front of.

"Isabella," I sternly say, "You will bend over my knee and I will paddle you. You will remain quiet, just in case someone is here. If I hear a word, I will paddle you more. Do you understand?"

She nods her head.

"Isabella, I said, do you understand? Answer me, now!" I am in control here, not her, me.

"Yes, Sir. I understand." Bella answers.

"Very well then. Come, bend over my lap and lift your skirt." I scoot back a bit to allow for her to do this.

She takes her steps carefully and then bends over my lap. I feel her breasts on my leg; I don't know if I can handle this. My cock is already hard from the scene playing out. She pulls her skirt up and I see those panties. Those white, cotton, little girl panties.

I don't know how far to take this. Five slaps, I think that will work for now. Not knowing what she will feel after this, I do not want to push her.

I place a hand on her lower back, holding her skirt up. One! She stiffens. Two! She stiffens, again. Three! She whimpers, barely, but she does. Four! She grabs my thigh. I look down at her and her face is read and she is biting her lip, eyes closed tight. Five! She exhales.

"Stand up." I tell her as I grab the lotion out of my desk. "I want you to turn around and hold your skirt up. I'm going to pull your panties down and put some lotion on you. Is that okay?" I want to make sure I am not over-stepping my boundaries by doing this; like imaging her mouth around my cock.

"Yes, Sir; thank you, Sir." Bella is barely getting the words out. I'm not sure why this is.

She pulls her skirt up and holds it; I pull her panties down and see her delectable ass tinged pink. I am so hard right now, I just want to bed her over my desk and take her; here and now! I place some lotion in my hand and begin to rub it into her bottom. She whimpers at first, but then starts moaning.

"Bella," huskily coming out, "Please, quit moaning…I…I…" I can't even get the words out as I finish applying the lotion.

She drops her skirt and turn to face me. Head down, she is wringing her hands. Something is visibly worrying her, but what? Do I really want to ask?

"What is it Isabella?" Trying to sound dominate.

"I…I want…" Bella is embarrassed, again. I am so overwhelmed with her, never experiencing Isabella in this context.

"Tell me, Isabella. What is it that you want?" I say, sounding irritated.

"A kiss." I barely hear her speak. "I want to kiss you." She looks up at me. I see it, there, in her eyes. Has this all been a game? Is it even possible?

"You want to kiss me?" I question, still cautious of her. "Is that really what you want right now?"

"Yes, Sir." Bella's cheeks redden even more.

"You know, I should not have let this get as far as it has." She looks crest fallen as I explain. "You tease me and you taunt me, each and every day. Do you know what that does to me, Isabella?" I am really aggravated right now.

"Any clue? Any idea at all, Isabella?" I'm getting louder and she is cowering. Good, this is what I want from her.

"Give me your hand, Isabella." I demand. She ever so slowly raises her hand to me. I grab her wrist and place her hand on my cock. "This, Isabella. This is what you do to me. You realize how wrong this whole situation is, don't you?" I chide her.

"Yes…yes Sir. I do, but I…I can't help it," Bella cries.

"You can't help it?" I scoff. "Why? Why is it that you can't help it, Isabella?"

"I…I..." she steps back, with her hand still on my cock. "Because I want you. I want you to be mine."

Holy shit! I never expected to hear that. What do I say, what do I do? I could get fired and even be put in jail! But, she is 18, so on that front, I'm ok.

"Isabella, you don't mean that!" I turn from her and shake my head in disbelief.

"What?" Bella asks rather pointedly. "How, how dare you! How dare you tell me what I mean and don't mean." Her words are now filled with anger towards me.

"Bella." I don't even know what to say. I turn towards her. "Bella, do you know what could happen here? Not between you and I; but, if anyone ever found out, do you realize what that could mean?"

"Yes, Sir. However, I am 18 and therefore, an adult," Bella replies, point blank.

"Tell me something, are you a virgin?" I finally come out with it.

"No, Sir." She looks down and hides her eyes from me. "I only said that because I was hoping it would get back to you. But I have only been with one person, one time."

I watch her for a moment and then turn away. My brain is in overdrive. I can't think. I know I want her, but I am older and her Headmaster. I know the type of person she seems to portrait here and the one at home. She is mature for her age. Living through what she has, it has aged her.

I linger in front of the window trying to decide what to do. My dick tells me to fuck her; my heart says to love her as I have grown to, but my head is saying _NO_! I turn back and watch her again; she is still wringing her hands.

I walk over to her and lift her chin up, looking into her eyes. I see it then: admiration, lust, and most of all, love. I raise my hand to her cheek and watch as her eyes close and she leans into my hand.

"Isabella, are you sure?" I want to allow her another chance to leave.

"Yes, I am sure, Sir," She says with confidence.

Here goes nothing.

"Go, stand in front of the table, facing the desk." I am trying to figure this out in my head. Of all the times I have dreamed of this, I never once thought it would happen.

As I walk around to the front of my desk, I turn the chair around so I can carry out this scene. "You are not allowed to speak unless I say. You have two safe words that can be used at anytime you need to. Red means stop and Green means go. Do you understand so far?"

"Green," she replies.

"Good. I want you to strip, slowly." She follows my directions and begins unbuttoning her shirt. Once off, she undoes her bra and those perky tits are just a few steps away from me.

"Stop," I demand. "Touch your breasts for me, Isabella." She bites her lip and then begins to touch herself. "Pinch you nipples for me, Isabella. I want to see them standing." My cock is so hard; I could come by just a touch.

"Isabella, turn around and place your hands on the table. I'm going to take you from behind." I get up and take a condom out of my wallet. I hope like hell it works; it's been in there for a while. "I want to hear you, Isabella; but, you are not to speak. Do you understand? Color?"

"Green, Sir," she says, and it thrills me to hear.

She has her hands on the table, and her ass peeking out from under that skirt. The shoes and knee socks are just an added bonus to this fantasy.

I loosen my tie and unbutton my shirt to remove them. Walking up behind her, I undo my pants and release my cock- placing the condom on it. I rub the head of it on her pussy lips. She is so wet; I can not only smell her arousal, but see it.

"Do you like this? The feel of my cock on you?" I growl at her.

She whimpers as I continue to tease her. I reach around and grab one of her breasts and roll her nipple. She starts to grind her ass against me. I stop... she stops.

"Isabella, if you move again, I will put you back over my knee and you will not get to come. Do you understand? Color?" I demand.

"Green, Sir." She ducks her head.

Enough is enough and I am ready to feel her. I spread her legs a little more and guide my cock into her pussy. Oh my! Hot! She is so hot! Just the head of my dick is in her and she is so hot and tight. I hope I can hold out to make her come at least once.

I inch myself into her heat. We are both panting. She fits around me like a glove; I still for a moment, to compose myself. I don't want to come like a little boy. I want to enjoy this. I pull out of her and slowly, at a torturing pace, push back in. She is whimpering.

"Color," I grit out.

"Green," she cries.

Once more I pull out and push back in. Again, getting the feel of her before I claim her in a way that will please this dominating side she has brought out.

I grab her pigtails with one hand and tell her to hold on because she is fixing to be fucked into next week. She cries out, wanting for more. With one hand on her hip, I pull out and slam back into her. At this pace it won't last long.

"Isabella, I can feel that you are close. Do not come until I tell you." I continue slamming into her and she moans loudly. "If you do not quiet down, I will stop and fuck your mouth."

Her moans become quieter. Her insides are giving her away, she can't last much longer. I am about to blow, but I want one more thing before I allow us both to fall. I want to hear my name fall from her lips.

I pull out and turn her around. Setting her on the table, she wraps her legs around me.

"Isabella, I want to hear my name when you come." I grind into her. We're almost there. "Come now!"

We both explode and I hear the sweetest thing come fall from her lips. "Carlisle." Slowing down, I grab her face between my hands and finally enjoy the sweet taste of her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Originally a O/S, written for the Teach me the Nasty Contest, I've decided to extend.**

**First, let me thank Lady Tazz for giving me the push to continue on with this story.**

**Thanks to Keeper of the Covenant for pre-reading.**

**My gratitude to StellaLuna101 for her amazing beta skills!**

**Special thanks to Mr. Evie for being with me at the beginning, you are missed!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story, not the characters, as they are owned by SM.**

Chapter 2

As I was kissing Bella, I began to come down from the high of this experience. My mind was beginning to clear and I couldn't believe what had just happened.

I placed my forehead on hers and just breathed in her scent, for a moment. As I pulled out, I looked down and noticed blood.

"Bella, I thought you said you weren't a virgin?" I was now worried.

"I wasn't. Why?" She looked at me in dismay.

"Because, there's blood." I pointed down towards the condom containing my flaccidity.

She gasped. "I guess it's because you are rather large; and my first wasn't." She twirled a finger in my face.

I smirked and kissed her and then went to the restroom to rid myself of the messy jacket. I came back into the room and told her to take her time. She grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. While she was in there, I wandered to the window and gazed out. My mind filled with the wonder of being with Bella.

I turned away, hearing "Headmaster." Bella was walking towards me with her phone.

"It's Charlie." She mouthed and pushed the phone towards me.

"Yes, Chief." I answered the phone. "Sure, that will be no problem at all. Is there anything else I can do?" I asked Charlie before handing the phone back to Bella.

"Yes, Daddy. I love you too! Please be careful, Daddy." She spoke to him in the sweetest little voice you could imagine.

Once she hung up the phone I told her what her father and I discussed. "Bella, uhm. I'm not sure how you will feel about this, but…" I was so nervous about propositioning her with this. "Your father thinks that it would be best for you to just stay with me while he is out of town for the case he's been working on." I looked over to her to gauge her reaction.

She was wide-eyed and blushing. "O..Okay. I guess that'll work." She turned and went back into the restroom. I began to straighten my office, making sure everything was in its right place.

Bella emerged from the restroom and was twisting her hands. She was nervous.

"Carlisle, I…" she glanced up looking for me. Once her eyes feel upon mine she continued: "How are we to do this?"

"We will leave here and both go home. Take care of what needs to be done and pack a bag. When you're ready, call me and I will come down and get you." I figured leaving her truck at home would make it look like she was home.

"Okay, but before we leave," she slowly walked towards me, her head down, "may I ask for something?" She spoke just above a whisper.

"Of course you can, Bella." I lifted her chin with my fingers and gazed into those soulful brown eyes of hers.

"Will you kiss me? Please?" Bella shyly questioned me.

I smiled, my heart soaring from her asking what I was all too willing to give. I cupped her cheek and she leaned into it. Slowly, I leaned forward and ghosted my lips over hers. She was having none of it; she put her hands around my neck and fisted my hair, while pulling me into her.

Kissing Bella was like nothing I had ever experienced in my 39 years. This girl, yet all woman, made me feel like a youthful lover. I had been with plenty of women, but nothing ever touched me this deep as she did.

She licked my lips, letting me know she wanted inside; I obliged. Opening my mouth to her, the caress of her tongue on mine, was tantalizing. No fighting for control, just pure joy. I could spend my days just holding Bella to me.

Not wanting to, I pulled away from her mouth and began kissing her neck. Then I just held her. Trying to let her know how much this meant.

"We need to go." I whispered.

"I know." She concurred.

We gathered our things and made our way to our vehicles. I followed Bella to her house and made sure she was inside before pulling away and driving down the road to my house. We lived about half a mile apart. The area of our homes was beautiful. Bella hadn't been over to my house in ages, but she still had a room when needed.

As I got home and went inside. I checked to see what food was in the house. Not much. I figured we'd just order out and go pick it up on the way back. I'd have to hit the grocery store tomorrow.

I decided to take a shower, hoping to relax myself. I still couldn't figure out if I was more nervous or excited to have her here with no one around. Not knowing if Bella wanted more made my stomach flip, but I would do what needed to be done if she didn't. We would have a myriad of people judging us, but we could figure it all out.

If she was going away for college in the fall, then I could always follow her. It wasn't like I had to work, I just chose to. When I decided to become the Headmaster here, it was a difficult decision; however it was for the best. Being a doctor wasn't easy; the endless hours and horrific tragedies that happened on a daily basis. Besides working with people you've known for years can be extremely upsetting when you find out they have been committing fraud or that they have made a huge mistake and try to blame you for it. Anyway, I could follow her, if she wanted, but this was something she and I would have to discuss; that is, once we figured out what was going to happen between us.

I got out of the shower and dressed; jeans and a white button down shirt, leaving the top few buttons undone. I checked my hair to make sure it looked all right; I had no idea how to do this. I hoped I looked nice for her.

By the time I walked back downstairs, she was calling to let me know she was ready. I took a look around; making sure the house wasn't falling down around me. _One deep breath in, hold, and one deep breath out. Here goes nothing!_

I pulled up to her house as she was coming out of the door. It looked as if she had showered and changed. Her hair was down. She looked so beautiful.

"Are you ready?" I asked her, not being able to hold back my cheesy grin.

"Yes, just let me lock up." Bella beamed up at me.

"Let me take your bags." I reached for her suitcase and backpack. She wasn't used to someone doing things for her; she'd just have to learn.

"Thank you, Carlisle." She bit her lip and looked up at me.

It took all my will power to not grab her and kiss her, like never before.

"You're welcome." I replied. "I figured we could order something for dinner, go pick it up, and then go back to the house to eat. Is that okay with you?" I questioned her.

"That sounds nice." She was being quiet. I forgot how shy she could be. Over the years, not seeing much of her in the summer months when with Charlie, I realized how much I didn't know about her.

We decided on Italian and called ahead so it would be ready when we arrived. I left Bella in the car and got our dinner to take back. The ride to and from was spent in a peaceful reverie. We actually held hands from the restaurant to the house. I hoped my palms weren't too sweaty.

When we got home, I ushered Bella in and brought the food along. I explained where everything was and allowed her to plate things while I ran back out to retrieve her bags and placed them in her room.

"Bella, would you like a glass of wine?" I decided a little wine would take the edge off.

"Yes, please!" She all but hollered, causing a blush to creep up on her face. She turned away from me, as I chuckled.

We ate and drank in silence; glancing up to each other every so often. Small smiles were passed between the two of us. I wasn't sure how to broach this_. I guess I'll wait until after and we can enjoy another glass or two or three in front of the fireplace._

Upon clearing the table and pouring us both another glass, I took her hand.

"Bella, would you like to join me in the den?" I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb.

"That would be lovely." She smiled, still looking down.

"This way." I led her to the den and once we were seated, I knew it was time.

"We need to talk about today." I nervously said.

"Yes, Carlisle, we do." That beautiful blush returned and I wanted so much to attack her, right then.

"You have no idea what today meant to me. I hate that it was done in such a fashion, but being with you….I don't know how to say it Bella." I hesitated, not knowing what to expect from her.

She turned and looked at me, her eyes so full of something I was not used to seeing.

"Carlisle, I…I know I shouldn't have forced myself on you. I shouldn't have put you in that position. And for that, I am sorry." Bella held her hand up for me to give her time to finish. "However, for what happened, I am not. I have dreamt of being with you since I moved back and…." Her bottom lip started to quiver and she turned her face away, again.

"Bella," I tried to control my voice, I was elated. I placed my hand on her cheek and brought her back to face me. "I have dreamt of you too. I want nothing more than to be with you, but I don't know how. I don't know how to keep this from the school and most importantly, your father."

I was trying to explain to her that I wanted her. I wanted to be with her. I wanted her to be mine. But how?

"I don't know either, but I want to try." She scooted closer to me and placed her hand on my cheek. She leaned forward and with me meeting her half-way, we kissed.

We kissed and touched. I pulled her into my lap, so that she was straddling me. Bella moaned into my mouth; I smiled. Her heat was coming through her jeans making my cock strain even more.

"Bella…" I whispered to her as she made her way down my neck. "I would love to continue this and take you to my bed; however, it is still early and I will not be interrupted when I begin with you." Letting her know how bad I wanted to be with her.

"You're right; and I do have some school work to do." She whimpered and ground herself into me.

"Bella." I growled out. "You're making it extremely hard for me to stop." I started kissing her neck and nibbling her earlobe.

"I can feel that." She smirked at me.

I narrowed my eyes and chastely kissed her a couple more times. I pulled her closer and just held her for a minute.

"Go do what you need to do. We can continue this later, if you want to." I looked at her and pushed her hair behind her ears; in all hopes that she would want to. "Do you remember where your room is?"

"I believe so." Bella chastely kissed me before climbing off my lap. "Carlisle," she called from the door, I looked over at her. "You look damn sexy this evening." And, with that, she ran up the stairs.

I slouched on the couch, trying to adjust myself. _Holy shit! I can't believe she wants me. She really wants me._ I had the biggest smile on my face. If anyone saw me right now, they'd wonder what the hell I was on.

I decided it was time to take care of some bills and check my email; so I headed to my study. I began going through everything and in no time, I was finished. I looked at the clock and it was around 8:30. I figured when Bella was finished she would let me know.

I wanted to take her on a date; but I knew I couldn't do that anywhere around here. We would have to come up with some kind of story to tell her father, so I could take her out of town. I began researching on line – places, activities, and such.

I didn't realize it was past ten until I heard a knock at the door. No one should be here this late. I made my way to the foyer and when I saw who it was, my heart dropped.

I opened the door and invited Seth in. I hoped Bella was still upstairs so I could explain whatever this news was, to her. I didn't want her being bombarded all of a sudden.

"Seth, I know this isn't a social call, what's happened?" I questioned him.

He couldn't look me in the eye. I knew something was wrong, but wouldn't have fathomed what it actually was.

"Doctor Cullen, Chief Swan was killed this evening." Seth barely got out, before chocking up. He then looked at me and he'd been crying. His eyes were swollen and red.

Just then, I heard her. We both looked up the stairs and she stopped, eyes dead locked on Seth. She knew, somehow she knew that with him being here, it was bad.

"NO!" She screamed. "No, no, no, no, no." Bella fell to her knees and began sobbing.

I rushed to her and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her head and tried to soothe her.

"It's ok, Sweetheart. We'll get through this. I'm here." I repeatedly told her that I was here for her. I wouldn't leave her.

After what seemed like hours, she calmed down enough for me to take her into the den. Seth had already made his way in and we sat down to hear what had happened to the Chief.

"Bella, I...I don't even know what to say." Seth chocked out.

Bella got up and went to him and they held on to each other for a little while.

"Just...Just tell me what happened, Seth." Bella said quietly.

"The call came in this afternoon; the Volutians were going to trial. They needed Charlie there to testify." Seth began recalling the day's events. "He didn't want to go, tried every way possible to keep from going. He didn't want to leave you and he didn't want to have to face them. They had never seen his face."

Bella was by Seth's side, holding his hand as he continued to tell us. I got up and went to sit next to her, just in case.

"He went undercover last year. Since the drugs started hitting the streets here he wanted to do whatever he could to get it to stop." Seth got up and began to pace. "Sam was driving him to Tacoma so he could leave his cruiser at your house. Somehow, on the way there, there was a car following them. The Volutians found out about him or someone from here was in on it."

Bella began to shake so I pulled her to me and stroked her hair. I told her again that I was here with her.

"I don't know what all happened, but when I got the call, they said there had been a car accident. All they told me was that one man was D.O.A. and the other was on life support." Seth started to cry again. He had known Charlie all his life; especially since his mother, Sue, and Charlie had begun dating a couple of years back.

"Um, they said that they found their I.D.s and that was how they identified them. That's all I know for now." Seth made his way back over to us and took one of Bella's hands. "B, I sent someone to tell mom. She will probably be by here later. Charlie called her and told her you were staying here. I think he had a bad feeling and that was why he didn't want to go."

"Oh, Seth." Bella reached over and grabbed Seth and just clung to him.

The doorbell rang and I figured it was either Sue or another officer. I went and answered the door; it was Sue. She was crestfallen. I took her hand and hugged her, and then I led her into the den to be with Seth and Bella.

"Bella," Sue softly called. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry." Sue walked over and hugged Bella and Seth. They just sat there and held onto one another while they cried.

I decided to make some coffee and tea, not knowing what everyone liked. As I made my way into the kitchen, I let the tears fall. Charlie had been a great man. He loved Bella with all his heart; he just never knew how to show her.

Every year, he went out to wherever she was living with her mother, to spend a couple of weeks with her. When he got back, he brought his pictures and bragged about his daughter. He was a proud father; he beamed like sunshine when he talked about her.

We had been friends for years and now, he was gone.

I got the coffee and tea started and searched for some kind of snack. I knew others would be showing up as soon as they heard about it.

Sue came in and offered to help. I told her to just relax, that I didn't really have anything other than the drinks. She said she would run out or have Seth go to the store later, when it opened. She said that Charlie had called and that he was nervous about this trip and that was why he wanted Bella here with me; he trusted that I would keep her safe.

For the next couple of hours, we sat and reminisced about Charlie. I even found a few pictures of myself and Charlie; there was even a couple that included Bella. Watching her, she was so much like him. She loved, but didn't express it very well. She was always trying to help others, even tonight; she was trying to take care of Sue and Seth.

Just as Sue and Seth were getting ready to leave, the doorbell rang. It was Jake and Paul. Jake wasn't a local deputy, he was with the Highway Patrol. He heard the news and raced here. Paul worked with Charlie, Seth, and several others here in Forks.

I invited them in and pointed to the den, where Bella, Sue, and Seth were. However, they weren't ready to go in yet; they needed some information.

"Dr. Cullen, I know you no longer practice, but we got some information on Charlie and Sam." Paul began to explain. "I was wondering if you would look over these papers and explain it to us in English."

"Sure, Paul; I can do that." I took the paperwork and began reading over it. "I'm going to be straight with both of you. It looks like Sam was driving and the impact of the accident caused him to hit the steering wheel and somehow, it crushed his chest. Without the x-rays, I can only speculate from what is here."

"That's all we ask. We just couldn't make heads or tails of it." Jake spoke up. He was shifting from foot to foot. I could tell he was uncomfortable here; or it could be because of the distant "friendship" he had with Bella.

"Let's see. It seems that both lungs collapsed, he has some swelling in his brain, and other organ damage. From reading this, the car must've rolled several times." I turned the page and started on Charlie's. "Charlie, however, it seems he was D.O.A.; since he was in the passenger seat, this reads that with the rolling and the impact of the car hitting something, he was crushed. I'm not sure, but these injuries point to the fact that he had been ejected and the car or something landed on top of him."

In all my years of practicing medicine, I have always been able to distance myself. Not now; not with Charlie. The tears feel, silently. I gave the paperwork back to Paul and we went into the den.

When Bella looked up, she paled. She arose from the couch and made her way over to Jake. Bella reached up and placed her hand on his face to be able to look at him. He kept moving his head from side to side, but she held on. Finally, admitting defeat, he looked down at her.

For a moment, they just stood there and looked at each other. Then Jake took a step closer and placed his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She returned the hug and they both began to weep. Their relationship had been strained for some time; maybe this would bring back the love they once shared.

Paul walked over to Sue and Seth and they chatted for a moment. Paul wasn't sure what to do or say. He had never lost anyone close and never had been in this position.

Jake and Bella spoke in hushed tones, but from the looks of things, they were ok, for now. Jake and Paul were leaving but would be back tomorrow, or should I say later today.

Sue and Seth walked into the foyer as well and also stated they would be back tomorrow. Seth wanted to come back as soon as his shift was over, but Bella pled with him to get some rest first. Sue agreed and urged Seth to rest. She told him that she would be back after the grocery opened and that Bella and I also needed some rest. The days ahead would be excruciating.

Finally he agreed and I gave Sue a key and the code for the alarm, so she could return at her convenience. I knew that people would begin showing up as soon as they could and Bella needed some time.

Once everyone was gone, I locked up the house and set the alarm. Bella had gone back into the den and was standing, staring at the fireplace. I walked up to her and placed my arms around her waist. Pulling her back into my chest, I place a kiss on top of her head. She relaxed, but only for a second.

"Car," _this was new_, "WH…what am I going to do?" She whimpered.

I turned her around so I could look into those sad brown eyes. I wanted to fall on my knees and cry; she was so sad.

"Sweetheart, right now I want to take you upstairs and get you into a hot bath, and then I want you to rest some, if you can." I began telling her. "People will be coming over later and it's going to be hard on you; but remember, I am here with you. If you need anything, please, tell me." I pled with her.

I stroked her face and pushed her hair behind her ears. Pulling her to me again, I just held her. After a few minutes, I picked her up and carried her upstairs. Going into her room, I sat Bella down on her bed and went to start her a bath.

I walked back out to her and took her hands. Kneeling in front of her, looking up, I spoke.

"Bella, your bath is almost ready. Do you need me to get you anything?" I asked, as sincere as possible.

"No, thank you, Car." She reached out and stroked my cheek. "But…would, would you mind…." She trailed off.

"What sweetheart? What do you need?" I questioned her again.

"Would you mind staying with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." She whispered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I am always here for you." I reached up and caressed her cheek.

Bella leaned down, placed a sweet kiss on my lips, then went and got into the bath. I hoped it would relax her some so she could get some rest.

I left her room and went to mine to change for bed. My mind was so full and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to sleep. So much had happened in such a short time. Not only had I poured my heart out to the love of my life, but her father, my best-friend, had been killed; all in the same day.

I walked back to Bella's room and went to look out the windows while waiting on her. When she opened the bathroom door, she looked as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. She looked like she was on her last leg.

"Come on, Bella." Walking over to her, I reached for her hand and led us to the bed. Pulling back the covers, I allowed her to get in first. Shutting the lights off, I crawled in beside her. She scooted closer to me and allowed me to wrap my arms around her.

Lovingly, I stroked her hair and placed several chaste kisses on her head. She placed her head on my chest and within minutes, her breathing became regulated. I just held on to her and hoped that she knew how much she meant to me and that I was here with her. We would get through all of the challenges ahead; together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Keeper of the Covenant for pre-reading.**

**My gratitude to StellaLuna101 for her amazing beta skills!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story, not the characters, as they are owned by SM.**

It felt like I had just fallen asleep when all of a sudden, I was awoken by Bella sitting straight up on the bed, crying out with a nightmare. She was shaking like she was freezing to death. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her. Rocking her back and forth, I reaffirmed my words to her from earlier.

"Sweetheart, I'm here. I'm right here with you." I continued to rock and speak softly to her, trying to give her comfort on some level.

Within minutes we laid back down and I stroked her hair and kissed her head.

"Bella, do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked softly.

"I…I had a nightmare." Bella's voice was shaking. "It was about Charlie and Sam. You and I were with them. We were in the back of the cruiser and we got run off the road. While Sam was trying to get the car started again, a couple of black suburbans pulled up. These men got out and came over and shot Sam and…" She began crying and couldn't finish.

I lay there and just held her and rubbed her back. Trying my best to let her know how much I cared for her. Finally, she calmed down enough to continue.

"Then another man went to dad's side and shot him. They tried to get the doors opened but they were locked. Somewhere they got something to break the windows, but only the front two. Dad had the glass between the seats opened and I tried to get through to try and get us out of there, but it didn't work." She was getting upset again, I tried to soothe her.

"Bella, you don't have to finish. It'll be all right. No one is coming for you." I reassured her.

"No, Carlisle, they didn't seem to really want to hurt me. They wanted to hurt you and dad and Sam." She cried out. "When I was trying to climb through, they opened the back doors and got you out. They told me to get out or they'd hurt you, too. I didn't know what to do, I was frozen and then they shot you and I screamed and then I woke up." She breathlessly got out.

"Shhh, it's okay, Bella." Trying to calm her, I reached down and lifted her face up to me. "I'm right here. I will always be here, as long as you want me to." I gently kissed her lips, hoping she would understand.

"Thank you, Carlisle." Bella kissed me back and moved up some in the bed so she could place her forehead on mine.

Bella began to kiss me chastely and then she moved to place her body on top of mine.

"Bella," I didn't want to take advantage of her like this. As much as I wanted to be with her and so did my cock, I needed to stop this. "Sweetheart, we need to stop."

"Carlisle, please." Bella pled.

"Bella, you've been through something traumatic today and …" I wasn't sure how to say this, I didn't want to hurt her feelings. "I don't want…"

"Car, do you not want me?" Bella interrupted and looked crestfallen.

"Isabella, I'll always want you; but, I don't want you to regret this." I tried to explain to her.

"Car, I'm not going to regret this." Bella took my face in her hands and leaned down to kiss me. "I need to feel you right now. I need to know that you are real and here with me. Please?" She asked again.

"Oh, Bella. You never have to beg me. I will give you anything and everything you want." I reached around and wrapped my arms back around her and turned us over, so that she was on her back. "However, let me get up and lock your door and go to my room and lock it up too, so if Sue comes in, she won't exactly interrupt us. Okay?"

"Okay." Bella softly replied.

I got up, kissed Bella before walking away, and went to open the adjoining door first. When I bought this house, for whatever reason, the previous owner had adjoining doors put in this room and the one I took. I went back to the main door and locked it and went to my room. Upon entering my room, I shut and locked my door, making sure the curtains were shut tight and double checked the alarm. Hopefully, when Sue arrived, we would hear the beeping.

I opened my side up and went back into Bella's room. I climbed under the covers, only to find my sweet, little angel, naked.

"What is this?" I smiled down at her and reached up to caress her face. She leaned into my hand.

Bella reached up and pulled me down to her, kissing me like her life depended on it.

"Bella," I began, or tried to.

"Hmm?" Bella hummed, moving from my lips to my throat.

"I'm not sure if we will hear Sue, so we need to be quiet." Oh, what she was doing to me, it felt like nothing I had ever experienced before.

"Hmm." She grunted.

I moved my head so I could capture those pouty lips. Her lips were like velvet; so soft and full. I could kiss them every day, all day, for the rest of my life.

I made my way down her cheek to her neck and finally to those perky breasts. "So beautiful." I whispered.

I massaged them and kissed all around them, Bella began to wiggle beneath me. I place one hand on her hip to still her. I squeezed the one breast and sucked on her nipple.

"Car…" Bella cried.

"Sshh, unless you want me to stop." I warned her.

I began to nibble on her nipple. I loved her breasts. They were perfect, for me; just the right size. What is it they say, 'more than a mouthful is a waste?' They fit in the palm of my hand and those round, hard nipples were just bitable.

Bella reached down and tried to release my throbbing cock. She then bent her knees and brought her feet up and put her toes in the brim of my pants. Bella was able to get them down to my knees.

She reached down and grabbed me. Her tiny little hand felt so good. I laid my head on her chest, just between her breasts. I reached out to get a condom from the night stand; I put some in there yesterday evening before I picked her up.

I sat up and opened the condom – placing it on my rock hard cock.

"Bella, I want to do so much more, but with you stroking me, I'm not going to last…" I barely got out before she positioned me at her entrance.

"Car, I want you in me right now. Please, make love to me." She softly spoke.

I looked into her eyes; they were filled with so much love and adoration. I couldn't believe this girl had these feelings. I almost cried myself. I only hoped she could see the same reflected.

While keeping eye contact, I entered her. She still felt as good now as she did yesterday in my office. I stilled for a moment and leaned down to kiss her. Ever so wanting and giving, my Bella opened up to me. With all the passion I could muster, I kissed her and stroked her tongue.

Slowly, I pulled out and pushed back in. We both moaned; our eyes still focused on the other. Again, I pulled out and pushed back in; I knew at this pace, I wouldn't last long and I could feel that she wouldn't either.

The room was filled with low moans and our rapid breathing. I continued at this slow, antagonizing pace, making every thrust as memorable as the last. Trying to show her the love that I had in my heart; I didn't want to rush.

I began to feel her quiver inside. She closed her eyes and moved her head back into the pillow. I began kissing her exposed throat and reached down towards her clit. As soon as I touched it, she came; I followed right after.

Never had I climaxed that hard. The feeling that encompassed this sexual experience was something that could only be compared to the explosion of an atomic bomb.

I kept kissing Bella until we both came down. Gently I pulled myself out of her and took the condom off, placing it in the waste basket next to the bed. I held Bella to me and thanked her for all that she was.

A couple of hours later, there was a knock on the bedroom door. I figured it was Sue, so I grabbed my pants and found a robe to throw on. I made sure that Bella was covered up, so not to raise suspicion.

"Hey Sue." I said groggily.

"Carlisle," Sue glanced over my shoulder to Bella. "How was she?"

"She woke a few hours ago screaming and sobbing." I started too explained. "I ran in and was able to get her calmed down and back to sleep. She clutched me to her, and it seems I fell asleep."

"Oh, poor thing." Sue had always treated Bella like she was her own. "Well, I'm getting some breakfast together for you both. Maybe, you can get her up and get her started. She needs to eat something."

"Thank you, Sue, so much" I conveyed, trying to show my gratitude, in this sleepy state. "I'll wake her and try to encourage her to get showered and come down."

"That sounds good. I'll just be in the kitchen." Sue turned and began to walk back to the stairs.

"Sue," I called after her and she turned back. "Thank you, again." I wanted to make sure that she knew I was grateful.

Sue nodded and continued on her way. I went back into the room and locked the door back. I didn't want anyone bothering Bella, while trying to get the day started.

"Bella," I brushed the hair out of her face. "Bella, it's time to get up, Sweetheart."

Bella slowly opened her eyes and focused on me. She smiled, just a small smile. She was lying on her stomach and rolled over and began to stretch. The covers moved and her breasts peeked up from under them. I groaned, causing her to giggle.

"Sweetheart, Sue is here and is downstairs getting some breakfast together." Bella grimaced at this. "I know, you probably don't feel like eating, but you need to. You have to."

"I know." She tried to say, but it came out gravely. She placed her hand on her throat. "My throat hurts." Bella said painfully.

"I'm sure it does." I figured as much, with the crying and screaming. "Let's get you up and in the shower, so you can dress. Then we will get you some tea before you eat."

"Okay." Bella started to climb out of bed, when she realized she was still naked. That lovely blush made its way all over her body. I quickly took off the robe and handed it to her.

"Sweetheart, there's no reason to be shy with me. But, I understand." I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Carlisle." She took the robe and put it on. She reached out for my hand and took it. "Shower with me?"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Bella nodded and we made our way into the shower. Nothing sexual or indecent crossed my mind while cleansing my beloved. We made our way out and I excused myself to my bathroom to take care of my morning ritual.

Once clothed, I made my way back to Bella's room, only to find her sitting on the bed with her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I was concerned.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I…I'm not sure what to wear." Bella replied shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm sure we can find you something. There may be a dress or two in the closet that Charlie left here when he was worried he would have to go out of town and you would need to stay here." I walked over to the closet and turned on the light.

"Really? Charlie bought me clothes?" Bella quirked her eyebrow up.

"No, I think Sue got them for him and he left them here, just in case." I explained it to her.

"Oh, okay." Bella made her way to the closet and sure enough there was a dark blue dress. "Car?" she softly asked.

"Yes?" I walked back to her.

"May I have something before we go downstairs?" Bella could be so shy sometimes.

"Bella, you know you can. You just have to tell me what it is." I looked at her and she came closer to me.

"I want a kiss." So seductive she can be. Bella reached up and placed her hand on my cheek.

I leaned down and was only going to give her a chaste kiss, but she was having none of it. She grabbed my neck and proceeded to kiss me with unbridled passion.

"Bella," I pulled back, breathless.

"Sorry, I…I just know I won't be able to do that today and I wanted to before we go down." She hung her head.

I lifted her chin and looked straight in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, I understand. But, what I really need you to remember is that when you do that, this is what happens." I took her hand and place it on my crotch.

"Oh." Bella flushed and giggled. I loved that sound almost as much as when she was underneath me.

Bella looked up and chastely kissed me and then turned to get her dress.

"I'm going to go back into my room and finish getting ready. When you are ready, come let me know and we will go out our separate doors." I hated her having to go through this today, but it wasn't something that couldn't be done.

"I will, and Carlisle," She looked at me with a longing. "Thank you, for being here and going through this with me."

"Sweetheart," I made my way back to her. "I wouldn't be anywhere else." With that I kissed her head and made my way back to my room.

Making sure my hair was neat and my clothes were straightened, I went and opened the curtains. Looking out, I couldn't imagine what was in store for today. It was going to be hard, especially for Bella.

When Bella returned to Charlie, just a few months ago, she looked so tired. After talking to Charlie, I found out that she was the "mom" while with Renee. She had never really had a childhood. Renee would up and move at the drop of a hat.

Bella was intelligent and extremely caring. She gave so much and never asked for anything in return. However, at school, she was totally different. She was the little thing that made my cock sing.

I had never had such indecent thoughts about a younger woman, until Isabella. Now, looking back, I could see that she did so much trying to gain my attention. As much sorrow that lay ahead of us, I was glad that it took as long as it did and maybe, I would be able to show her love.

Losing someone was hard, even just a friend, but a parent was even more difficult. I remembered when my parents passed. We weren't as close as what Bella and Charlie had become, but it was still extremely trying. I would be here for her and stand beside her, however she may need me.

Being pulled from my thoughts, I heard a small knock at the adjoining doors. Bella looked breathtaking in her dress.

"You look beautiful." I told her.

"Thank you, Carlisle." She looked down at the floor and blushed.

"Are you ready, Sweetheart?" I wanted to make sure she knew what was fixing to happen.

"Yes." Her throat was still scratchy. "I am rather famished too. Hopefully, I can eat a little and hold it down."

"If we need too, I can get you something to take. Okay?" I pointedly looked at her. "If you get too nervous or anxious, or if you start to feel nauseous, let me know and I will call Dr. Gerandy; that is if he isn't here, and we will get something for you."

"Okay. I will." Bella reached out and took my hand. Bringing it up to her lips, she gently kissed it, "Thank you again, Carlisle."

I placed my hand on her cheek and stroked it with my thumb; "Sweetheart, you don't have to thank me; but you are welcome. If you need anything today, you tell me. If it gets to be too much you find me and we will come back up here for a little while."

"Okay." She conveyed.

Taking a couple of steps closer to her, I placed her face in my hands and gently leaned down and kissed her. One last time before the chaos of today began.

We went to our doors and walked out. Bella waited in front of hers for me to guide her down the stairs. We went into the kitchen and Sue was finishing up breakfast.

"Sue." Bella quietly called out.

"Sweetie." Sue quickly walked over and pulled Bella into a hug. "You look lovely in that dress. Your father actually picked it out, if you can believe it." Sue brushed Bella's hair behind her ears.

"Thank you, Sue." Bella said as a couple of tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Now, there will be enough of that later. Let's get you fed first. Okay?" Sue turned and got down some plates and began filling them with food. "Bella, I know you may not be this hungry, just eat what you can. Would you like coffee or tea this morning?"

"Tea, please; my throat is bothering me somewhat." Bella spoke.

"Here you go, Sweetie. Now, eat up. You too, Carlisle." Sue pointed to me, treating me just like her child, also.

Sue made herself a plate and just as she was about to sit down to eat, Seth came in. We all sat and ate quietly. I think Seth ate enough for three people. Bella ate about half of the plate Sue made her, but that was enough for now.

Bella and Sue cleared the table while Seth took the garbage out. I noticed that Sue had replenished the pantry, as well as the cabinets and refrigerator. I made sure to ask her how much she spent so I could repay her.

Bella made herself another cup of tea and we were all headed to the den when the doorbell rang. I motioned for them to go on in while I got the door.

Upon entering the foyer, I notice that my driveway was not only lined with cars, but also with people. So many knew Charlie as the Chief and respected him; I don't thing Bella realized this. However, there were several different cop cars here also.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. Opening the door, I knew this might be more than Bella was going to be able to handle. I didn't even expect this many people to show up at all. I invited everyone in. Stepping back so they could enter, I explained where the kitchen was and where the den was.

I made my way back to the den and found Bella settled by Sue. So many to shake hands, give hugs, and speak with. This day was going to be long and it had only begun.


	4. Chapter 4

**My gratitude goes to my awesome beta Redheadcarol** .

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; SM does.**

After greeting the first of those visiting, I excused myself, letting Bella know I was going to call the school, and made my way to the study. I phoned the school, to make sure they knew what had happened. Of course, being a small town, everyone within a 500 mile radius knew.

I explained to my secretary, to just take any messages and to ask Isabella's teachers to take down her assignments and I would either pick them up or have someone bring them to her. Mrs. Cope assured me that she would take care of everything and that she would bring the assignments by later in the evening.

I knew Bella wouldn't feel like doing any type of school work, but I wanted to make sure she had the information if needed. It would be a welcomed distraction for her. As I made my way back to the den, I noticed the time.

The morning had come and gone and it was closing in on two in the afternoon. I could tell Bella was so drained. I needed to get her upstairs to rest. Hopefully, the few that were still here would be leaving soon.

So many had come by and brought sustenance, that we wouldn't need the grocery store for at least a week. Everyone had been very grateful for Charlie and had no qualms about expressing their sorrow about his untimely death, even the officers that came by.

Bella had been so strong, at least in show; I could tell though, it was wearing on her. She greeted each and every person and thanked them for coming. She let everyone know, that as soon as she knew information regarding the funeral, she would pass it on.

Thankfully, they were ready to go. I walked them to the door and thanked them for coming. I looked out and saw that a reporter was making her way up the drive. I called back to Seth to have him come and help me.

As soon as he was next to me, we stepped out and closed the door. The woman, who I didn't know, started right in with the questions. Seth motioned for me to go back inside. I turned and went straight to the den.

Normally, I left the shades open, but looking out through the windows I noticed that more vans and reporters were starting to show up. I finally found the remote and hit the button to close the shades.

When I turned around to tell Bella and Sue what was transpiring, Bella was curled up on the couch with her head in Sue's lap. Sue was humming and stroking her hair. I began to choke up.

My beautiful girl had been through so much today. She had been a trooper. Not letting anyone get her down, she stood strong and did what most could not do. She was so mature for her age and she had only just started.

I walked over to Sue and squatted down to look at Bella. She looked so young.

"Sue," I looked up at her. "I'm going to take her upstairs so she can rest."

"That she needs, Carlisle." Sue was fixing to say something else when Seth walked in.

"Carlisle, Mom, I'm fixing to head to the station, but, I am going to send one of the guys to stay at the start of the driveway, so the reporters won't be down here. It's getting crazy." Seth ran his hand through his hair.

"I need to run to the house and get a few things, myself." Sue said.

"Sue, you and Seth are more than welcomed to stay here. You probably shouldn't go home, because the reporters may follow you there." I responded to them both.

"Mom, Carlisle is right. You don't need to go home. They will follow you." Seth pointedly said.

"Okay, you two. Way to gang up on the mom." Sue grinned.

Seth and I both smiled back at her. I stood up and made my way to Seth and stuck my hand out and placed one on his shoulder.

"Seth, thank you, for all your help." I wanted to convey my appreciation for his being here and helping deal with reporters.

"Carlisle, you don't have to thank me. Charlie meant a lot to me, as well." Seth looked over to Bella and his mom.

"Yes, Carlisle, Seth is right. There is no need for you to thank us. Charlie was dear to me and he loved my kids as much as they let him." Sue began to tear up. "They loved him back, at least I know in their own way." Leah, Sue's daughter, had become distant when Charlie and Sue began dating. Leah ended up moving out of town, but still kept some kind of contact with them all.

"Well, I do thank you both, I don't know if I would be able to deal with everything without your help." I probably could've done it, but I was glad they were here.

"Don't mention it, Carlisle." Seth slapped my shoulder, he almost made me fall; being taller and wider than myself.

"Okay, well, when you get back, Seth, your mother and yourself are more than welcome to anything here. Let me show you both where you can stay." I gently moved Bella, so Sue could get up from the couch.

We made our way to the left of the stair case. There was a set of steps that went down to the basement. I had turned it into a rec/family room and there was a bedroom off of it. Why? I have no clue. I didn't have any kids and I didn't have any family left. But it was what it was.

"You are both more than welcomed to stay in here. As you can see, there's the TV and right here," opening the door to the bedroom, "is a bedroom. Now, if either of you is uncomfortable sharing, I have two more room upstairs."

"No, Carlisle. This is perfectly fine." Sue gestured to the room. "More than likely, Seth will fall asleep in front of the TV." Sue laughed.

"Very true, mother." Seth tried to look hurt, but the grin showed she was right.

"There is a bathroom right over there. I'll bring down some fresh linens and towels for each of you." I showed them where the bathroom was located, while checking on the supplies.

"Thank you, Carlisle." Sue hugged my neck.

"You are more than welcomed, both of you. However, as you told me, there is no need." They were here helping me and Bella; I didn't want them to feel like they were imposing.

We made our way back upstairs and I left Sue and Seth to say their goodbyes. I went to the linen closet and gathered a couple sets of sheets and several towels. I made sure to get a basket and fill it with toiletries. Not knowing what kind they may want, I just put several in.

Taking everything back downstairs, I left the things for Sue to decide on. I went back up and found Sue in the kitchen. She was making a bite to eat and so I joined her before taking Bella upstairs.

Once finished, Sue excused herself to go down to where she and Seth would be staying for the time being. I went and picked up my sleeping beauty and carried her upstairs to my room. It had just dawned on me, that she hadn't been in here.

"Bella," I quietly spoke, as not to startle her. "Sweetheart, I need you to wake up for a minute."

She murmured in her sleep but didn't wake up.

"Bella, I need you to wake, then you can go back to sleep." Again I tried and got a little more response from her. She opened her eyes, but just a bit.

"Carlisle." Bella groggily said.

"Sweetheart, we need to get you out of this dress so you can rest comfortably." I gestured to her clothes.

I sat her on the edge of my bed and she began untying the sash on her dress. She was still half asleep and wasn't getting the job done, so I helped her. I held her waist while she stood and took the dress off.

I hung her dress up and grabbed her one of my t-shirts to put on; she raised her arms for me. Once I got her dressed and took off her shoes, I picked Bella back up and placed her under the cover.

She reached out to me, "Car, will you stay?" She asked.

"Of course, Sweetheart." I reached over and brushed her hair out of her face. "Let me change and I'll climb right in."

Satisfied, she turned over and her breathing regulated. I placed my clothes over a chair and made sure to lock the door. I sure didn't want anyone to come in and see us like this.

Climbing in, I scooted over to her and placed my arm around her waist. She backed up closer to me and then sighed. I was truly, falling in love with this girl. Not girl, but woman; more woman than most. I only hoped I could give her what she needed.

A little while later, I woke. I untangled myself from Bella, she had turned and put one leg between mine and was snuggled up to me. I placed a kiss on her forehead and got up to see what time it was.

We were able to get a couple of hours in. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom to dress. I got finished and went back into my bedroom to see my Bella stretching.

She turned and looked at me; a small smile graced her face. I smiled back and made my way over to her. I sat down on the edge of the bed and began to stroke her cheek.

"Hey." I said to her.

"Hi." Bella closed her eyes and turned to kiss my palm.

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Good. Thank you for bringing me up here and letting me rest." She blushed.

"Bella, you need not thank me. We needed the rest, you more than me." I wanted her to understand that I was only thinking of her. "Are you ready to face the rest of the town?"

Bella grimaced and then said, "Ugh! I can't believe so many people came by today, and you think there is more?" She questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure there is. Charlie was the Chief and there are many more officers, plus those that couldn't leave work to come by. As a matter of fact, I know that Mrs. Cope will be by and she is bringing you your work for the week." I let her know. "And, if you need more time, we will get those assignments too."

"Oh, I hadn't even thought about school. Thank you, for taking care of that for me." She relayed.

"Bella, again, there is no reason for you to thank me. I want to take care of you, that is, as much as you will let me." I smiled at her. She was so independent and strong-willed, that I knew she might fight me on some things.

"Okay. But, you don't have to do it." Bella pulled herself up to sit in the bed.

"Sweetheart, look at me." I reached for her hands and brought them to my lips. "I am here for you. No matter good or bad, and as long as you want me to be. I will always be here to help you and take care of you."

"Oh, Car!" Bella threw herself at me and hugged me with all her might. I held on to her and just lavished in the scent of her around me.

Bella pulled back and placed her hands on my face. Looking into the depths of those brown eyes, I could see the turmoil in her eyes, something was on the forefront of her mind, but would she enlighten me to it?

Bella leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. Not wanting to overstep at this moment, I only gave as much as she. She then kissed me again and ever so lightly, swept her tongue across my bottom lip. I opened up to her.

I let her lead this time; I didn't want to push her. Not with what was going on around us. I hoped she recognized my tenderness. The love I was trying to convey.

After several minutes of this, I pulled away panting. Placing my forehead on hers, I stroked her face. Moving my lips to her head, I kissed her and then held her to me.

"Sweetheart, we need to get you dressed and go back downstairs. I'm sure visitors will be arriving within the hour." I knew she was tired, but we had to do this.

"You're right." Bella chastely kissed me and then moved to get up.

I got her dress for her and she went into my bathroom to prepare. Once dressed, she returned and I pulled her to me once more. I held her for a moment and then looking into her eyes; I kissed those lips and took her hand to make our way back down.

We got downstairs and went into the kitchen. I wanted her to eat, since she hadn't before she slept. Making our way in, Sue was already up and about. She turned and saw us, then made her way over to Bella.

Gathering Bella into her arms, Sue hugged her for a moment and then let her go and started making us plates.

"Sue, thank you for doing this, but please, don't feel like you have to." I didn't want Sue to think herself as the maid.

"It's not a problem, Carlisle. I don't mind one bit, plus it gives me something to do." Sue replied to me.

Sue slid us our plates across the bar and made herself one. We all ate in silence and quickly cleaned to head back into the den.

"Carlisle, why are the shades down?" Bella looked around perplexed.

"Oh, um, earlier, before I took you upstairs, there was a reporter out front. Seth got rid of her, but when I looked up the drive, there were several more. I drew the shades so they couldn't look into the house or invade our privacy." I let her know in a subtle way of what all I was thinking.

"Oh, okay. I guess this is fixing to get crazy." Bella stated.

I figured it probably was. Knowing Charlie, this is what he was trying to keep her away from. I went over and looked out to see a couple of the officers and their cars at the edge of the drive. It looked as if more reporters had shown up; even national news.

"Bella, there are more out there now. What would you like? Do you want me to leave the shades down?" I wanted her to know that this was about her, not me or Sue or Seth.

"You can raise them for now, since we will be having more visitors. But, once everyone is gone, we should lower them again." Bella stated pointedly.

"I agree with Bella, Carlisle." Sue put in her two cents. "I think we can show a united front and show how much Charlie was thought of."

"Okay, Ladies that we shall do." I reached over and retrieved the remote and pressed the button to raise the shades.

Upon raising them, both Bella and Sue stepped towards the windows and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"What are they doing? This is Forks, not Hollywood." Sue said with disbelief in her voice.

"Sue, the only thing I can figure, is somehow, someone found out about the trial and put two and two together." I wasn't sure myself, and this was the only thing I could figure. "Hopefully, within a week, it will die down."

"A week?" Bella's eyes were as wide as they could be. "Carlisle, are you serious?"

"Bella, I have no clue, honestly. I just figured that usually when the event dies down, the reporters leave." I didn't mean for it to sound harsh, but I wasn't sure what else to say.

"My word!" Bella exclaimed. "I move to Forks, a small, out-of-the-way place that has nothing, and then this happens and the entire world shows up. Gah!" She was so funny sometimes.

"Bella, if it gets too much, we can leave town for a few days." I knew she could handle only so much and I wanted to give her a way out if needed.

"I appreciate it, Carlisle, but if need be, I will go tell them where the hell they can go. I will not allow them to make my father's funeral a circus." She was getting pissed. I loved a pissed off Bella, as long as it wasn't at me.

"Bella! That was rather rude and tactless." Sue chided her.

"Sorry, Sue. You can ask Carlisle though, I am not always known for my tact." Bella matter of fact said.

"Isabella Marie Swan, have you been giving the Headmaster issues?" Sue questioned Bella and had her hands on her hips.

Bella blushed and looked down at her hands. "Um. You'd have to ask him." She quietly said.

"Carlisle?" Sue turned to me with the 'mother' look.

"Nothing more than I can handle; but in Bella's defense, some of the other girls are rather prissy and aggravate the hell out of her. So, it depends on the day and who is involved." I told her this to make her think it was the other girls and not Bella.

Just as Sue was about to say something, we were saved by the bell; the doorbell. So it began again…

The officers were allowing those they knew and even some they didn't come down the drive. Many people followed throughout the evening. They were all very gracious and offered any help needed.

I tried to assure most that everything was under control and when more details emerged, we would let everyone know.

A couple of men came by, that neither Sue, Bella, nor I, were acquainted with. Came to find out, they lived here in Forks before I moved here. Charlie had arrested them and they ended up being sent to the State Penitentiary. He had changed their lives. In arresting them, he had in a sense, saved them from an unfortunate fate.

Both men had met while in State and offered any help needed. They told us they were bodyguards and if Bella needed them, to let them know. They owed Charlie and would be more than willing to help his daughter.

Bella hugged and thanked them both and told them that if the time called for it, they would be first on the list.

Several more officers, captains, and even the Commissioner of the State Police came to offer their condolences. I didn't think I'd ever seen so many police officers in one place; outside of viewing a funeral on TV.

I think Bella intimidated several of them. They offered to take her and teach her how to shoot so she could protect herself. She informed them that Charlie had already done that and had even sent in the paperwork for her to carry a concealed weapon, once she had turned 18. She was just waiting on her license to come in the mail.

My little lady was something else. She held her own and didn't let them make her feel like she was a doll.

Seth came in around nine and informed us that the reporters were staying in town at the motel and that some had gone to Port Angeles. He said that the officers were taking shifts in covering the drive.

"Thank you, Seth. And please, let me pay for the over-time this is going to cost." I had the money to do it and there was no need in the city having to pay for it.

"Nonsense, Carlisle. Charlie wouldn't have it any other way. They're here for his little girl. The city will be fine." Seth admitted.

"Okay, but if any of the guys need something, please, tell them to let me know. By the way, have they eaten?" We had plenty of food and they were more than welcomed to it.

"I'm not sure, but if it's okay, when the shift changes, I'll send them this way." Seth said.

"That sounds good. Why don't you go make yourself a plate before heading back out?" I motioned for him to go on to the kitchen.

"Sure, sure. That sounds great." He rubbed his belly, laughing.

I went into the den and asked Bella and Sue if they would like to join myself and Seth. Even at this hour, we all still needed to eat something. Bella needed to keep her strength up as well as Sue. Sue seemed to be wearing down and I didn't want her to fall ill.

The three of us went into the kitchen and all four of us ate. Sue excused herself to head downstairs and retired for the evening. Seth finished up and left to finish his shift, but not before letting the others know to come down and get a bite to eat.

Bella finished and got up to distract herself with cleaning the kitchen. I tried to get her to sit back down, but she was having none of it.

When the guys got here, they entertained Bella with crazy stories of what Charlie would do to the newbies and several of the things that they had gotten him back with. She laughed so much; it was a delight to hear.

The guys eventually got done eating and telling their tales. They left and assured us that they would keep the reporters at bay. I made sure to lock up and set the alarm and lower the shades, again.

Bella and I made our way back upstairs. She wanted us to stay in my room tonight; saying my bed slept better. That was perfectly fine by me.

Bella went into her room, locked the door and took care of her nightly routine; as did I. She was on the bed when I finished and returned to my room. We both slid into the bed and she turned towards me.

Gingerly, she reached up and pulled my face to hers. No words were spoken, just loving kisses and touches. Bella placed her hand on my bare chest and gently pushed me so I would lie on my back.

She began kissing her way down my neck to my chest. Circling my nipples with her tongue, it was the most erotic thing. Bella continued kissing down my stomach until she reached my pajama pants. Without hesitation, she pulled them down, releasing my hard cock.

Bella took my pants off and started kissing her way up my legs, right to my cock. She took it in her hand and began stroking me. Next, she did something I never would have thought of her; dreamed of it yes!

Bella began sucking on my cock and twirling her tongue around it.

"Bella," I cried out. "Sweetheart…" I couldn't form a coherent thought at the moment, her mouth felt so good on me. She kept this up for a minute and I knew if I didn't stop her, I was going to come.

"Bella, baby, if you don't stop, I'm going to come in your mouth." I rasped out.

She took my cock out of her mouth and looked up at me; her eyes were hooded and full of lust. Just watching her down there did nothing for my resolve. Bella smirked and then flattened her tongue out on the underside of my dick and made one, very slow lick up.

She sat up and removed her gown and panties; then straddled me and leaned up to kiss me. She reached over and got a condom out of the nightstand and proceeded to cover me up. She smiled and placed her wet heat above me.

I grabbed her hip and slid her down on my cock. Panting, she began to ride me. Bella placed her hands on my thighs and threw her head back; she was close, just as I was.

I fondled one breast and reached down with the other hand to play with her clit. Bella got faster and then thrust herself down harder. We were both right at the edge; her nails digging into my skin. Thrusting up into her one last time, we both came.

Bella fell onto my chest and I thrust into her a few more times, allowing our orgasms to wane off. We lay there just relishing in the afterglow.

The words Bella spoke next, I had only ever imagined hearing in my mind; but I couldn't contain the emotional bearing of the weight of hearing them:

"Car, I love you!"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to RedHeadCarol for her terrific beta skills!

Please forgive me for the delay in this chapter. The past month and a half have been filled with storms, damage to be fixed, and many doctor appointments and hospital visits.

Please enjoy!

"_Car, I love you!"_

Bella just said she loved me. Me, Carlisle Cullen. My beautiful, sweet, naughty girl loved me. I reached down and cupped her face, bringing it up so I could look in her eyes. In doing this, she had to move and I came out of her.

I sat us both up and continued to look into her eyes. She was starting to tear up. I brought my mouth to hers and kissed her gently. Pulling back and gazing at her, I knew I needed to say something.

"Bella, Sweetheart, I love you more than life itself." I spoke these words so dear to my heart. I truly loved this woman. She was my world. Even though it had only been a couple of days, I had wanted her for months.

Bella closed her eyes and the tears fell. I couldn't stand to see her cry.

"Baby, please don't cry." I pulled her as close as possible and began caressing her back.

"They're happy tears, Car." Bella whispered. "As happy as one can be in the midst of what is going on."

She pulled back and looked at me smiling. I reached up and pulled her face back to mine.

Kissing her and turning us over on the bed so that I was above her. I leaned back for a second to remove the condom and placed it in the trash.

We were both grinning as we were kissing. I felt myself getting hard again, I couldn't believe that after two rounds, I was ready for a third.

"Sweetheart, I know we haven't discussed it, but are you on anything?" I asked as I was kissing her face and neck.

"Yes, I'm on the shot." Bella sweetly said.

"Do you want me to stop? I will if that's what you want, Baby." I didn't want her to think I was trying to fuck her into next week. This was what she did to me; turned me into a horny kid.

"No, don't stop." She rasped out.

Stopping just for a second, I looked back into her eyes and told her again:

"I love you Isabella." With as much adoration as I could muster.

"As I love you, Carlisle." She replied.

Passionately, I resumed kissing her. I trailed kisses all down her neck till I got to her breasts. Bella's body was beautiful. Her breasts were a picture of the perfect specimen.

Lovingly I began to kiss them and nip them. I teased her nipples with my tongue, making them hard. Bella moaned under me. She placed her hands in my hair and stroked it, ever so often grabbing at it.

I continued my decent to her sweet, delectable pussy. Bella kept herself groomed, which I loved. Her aroma was amazing, and her taste….there is nothing to compare.

I spread her legs open a little more, gazing upon my feast. She was so wet, she was dripping.

"Baby, you're dripping." I whispered, looking up at her.

"It's what you do to me." Bella blushed.

"As you do to me." I cocked my eyebrow and looked back at this delicacy laid before me.

I began kissing her thighs and all around where she wanted me. Bella began whining, but I wasn't ready yet. I put my face right at her pussy and just barely touched her with my tongue. She didn't like to be teased but I was going to make her come so hard, I wanted her anticipation to build up.

I licked the area between her thigh and pussy, just enough to make her squirm. I had to place my hands on her hips to keep her from moving so I could get my fill of Bella. I looked up at her one last time before beginning to "eat".

I licked her from bottom to top and it was all she could do to keep from crying out; she had placed a pillow over her face to muffle the noise. She tasted divine.

I removed my hands so I could open her up and see that pinkness of her middle. Beautiful! She had the perfect pussy. Her clit was swollen and protruding out. I gently licked it and she bucked her hips. I smiled.

Licking her again, I placed a finger at her entrance and pushed it just right inside. Flattening my tongue on her clit, she reached down and fisted my hair. I knew she was about to come, I could feel her starting to tighten up.

I thrust my finger into her and sucked on her clit, making her break at the seams. She was pulsating so hard, I knew she would be wiped out soon. I moved my finger in and out a few more times, while lapping up everything she gave me.

I kissed my way back up her body and moved the pillow off of her face. Her eyes were barely open, but filled with so much love and lust.

Leaning down to kiss her, I positioned myself at her opening. Going bare, I knew I wouldn't last long at all, plus with tasting her, I was already about to come.

Pushing myself inside, Bella's pussy was already quivering again. I had to make myself stay still for a minute or else I would blow it in one thrust.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and began thrusting my cock in and out of her. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and I fell in deeper. Man, she felt like heaven.

"Baby, I'm not going to last any longer, can you come again?" I wanted her to come again so bad.

"Yes, if you keep moving like you are." Bella barely got the words out.

The way we were positioned, with each thrust, my pelvis was rubbing her clit. Making a couple of hard thrusts, Bella came and I followed right after.

"Baby, I love you!" I whispered in her ear, coming down from my orgasm.

"I love you too, Car!" She whispered back.

I slowly pulled out, causing us both to whimper. With this being the most wonderful experience of my life, it was rather messy. I wasn't sure if Bella would want to shower or have me clean her up. She was exhausted, so instead of asking, I just told her to lie still and I went to the bathroom and wet a rag.

Coming back, she was just about asleep. When I started to wipe her off, she flinched.

"I'm just cleaning you up, Sweetheart." I explained.

Once I got her taken care of, I went back to clean myself. I put the rag in the hamper and made my way back to bed.

Climbing in, Bella nestled into me. I wrapped her up in my arms and kissed her goodnight. I think that was the best sleep I'd ever gotten.

Morning came all too soon and we had another sorrow filled day to take on. I decided to let Bella sleep in while I showered. However, that wasn't going to happen as she stepped in behind me.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She kissed my shoulder.

"I wanted you to be able to rest as long as possible, Sweetheart." I turned around and pulled her to me.

Stretching up on her tip-toes, Bella put her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Let's get you washed up and if you'd like, I'll brush your hair out for you." I wanted to make her feel special.

"Seriously, Carlisle; you want to brush my hair?" My beautiful girl had never experienced love or adoration by a man.

"Yes, I do." I explained. "I want to please you and make you feel special."

Bella turned back facing me and looked up at me. She reached up and placed her hand on my cheek as I hung my head down.

"Car, I would love for you to do that. But, I don't want you to think that you have to." I guess she thought that men don't typically do things like that.

"Sweetheart, I know I don't have to, I want to." I told her with conviction in my voice. "Now, let's get done so we can get downstairs, I'm famished as I'm sure you are too." I smiled down at her.

We finished our shower and Bella went into her room to get dressed. I finished in my room and then went to find her.

She was putting her shoes on, so I pulled the seat out from the vanity and motioned for her to sit. I took her brush and began smoothing out her hair. She must have enjoyed it because she moaned the whole time.

"Baby," I gritted out, "I'm sure it feels wonderful, but your moaning isn't helping me right now."

Bella opened her eyes and sought me out in the mirror. I moved over just an inch so she could see. Her eyes widened and she blushed.

"I'm sorry." Bella spoke embarrassed.

"Don't ever be sorry. Just remember what your sounds do to me." I smirked.

Bella smiled and closed her eyes while I finished. She decided to pull her hair back, so it wouldn't stay in her face all day.

She, again, waited for me outside her door so we could descend the stairs together. Of course, Sue was back in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

We all sat in the same place as yesterday, with Seth included. At first, I thought Sue made too much food, but Seth took care of it. We finished up and cleaned the kitchen and then made our way into the den.

I opened the shades and noticed the cop cars still at the beginning of the drive.

"Seth, was last night okay for the guys?" I hoped nothing had happened during the night.

"Yes, everyone was fine. The reporters actually understood and didn't push." Seth relayed to me.

"Carlisle," Bella spoke and we turned towards her.

"Yes, Bella." I answered.

"I want to make a statement." Bella firmly said.

"Bella, I don't know if that's a good idea." I wasn't sure if her making a statement would cause any problems with whoever did this to Charlie.

"It may not be, but all I want to do is thank everyone and let them know that Charlie was a good man." Bella was nervous and was wringing her hands.

"Are you sure?" Bella could be stubborn and Charlie was the same, but still, I wanted to make sure she knew what she was doing.

"Yes, I'm sure." Bella was strong and usually knew what she wanted.

"Okay then, Seth, would you mind letting them know?" I asked him.

"Sure thing; maybe in an hour or so?" Seth questioned.

"That sounds good. Bella can do whatever she needs to do and then we will meet you up there. Sue, would you like to come, also?" I didn't want Sue to be left out or feel that way.

"That sounds nice." She replied.

Seth left and went up the drive to inform the officers and the reporters. On his way back, I noticed the shift was changing and that some of the guys were coming with him. Sue went back to the kitchen to make them some breakfast.

I was going to have to do something for both of them when this was all over. Sue had been a godsend and had helped out more than any one person should have too. I just hoped that she wouldn't see the gesture as being a hand out; she was a proud woman and didn't like charity.

Seth and the officers made their way in. The officers went into the kitchen and Seth came back to the den.

"The reporters are looking forward to a statement. Bella, remember, you don't have to answer anything." Seth wanted to make sure she knew she didn't have to do this.

"I know Seth, and thank you. But, I want to do it, for Charlie." Bella pointedly told him.

"Okay. Then they'll be expecting you within the hour." With that, he went into the kitchen to speak with his mother and the officers.

For the next 45 minutes, Bella went upstairs to freshen up and then came back down and looked at the different cards and pictures of Charlie. She picked one up and began touching it. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Bella, Sweetheart, are you sure?" I sat down beside her and pulled her head to my chest and rested my chin on top.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Okay." I whispered back and slyly placed a kiss on her forehead.

I reached into my pocket and took out the handkerchief and gave it to her. She dabbed at her eyes and cheeks.

"Sweetheart, it's time." I rubbed her arms and then we stood up from the couch.

I led Bella to the foyer and went to the kitchen to get Sue and Seth. The officers were still there and joined us. We made our way up the drive, with Sue holding Bella's hand on one side and my arm around her shoulders on the other.

Once we got to the start of the drive, the reporters stormed us.

Seth and the officers placed themselves between the reporters and the three of us. He let them know, in no uncertain terms, that if they wanted a statement from Ms. Swan, they had to "back the fuck up!"

Bella blushed and bit her lip to keep from giggling. I acted as if I was whispering something to her to stop myself. Sue was, well Sue was just Sue.

I noticed some cars along the road, friends coming to visit. They seemed to have realized that we were up here and parked along the shoulder. They got out of their vehicles and made their way towards us.

Once Seth and the officers had the reporters under control, Bella stepped forward and began.

"I want to thank you all for being here today and remembering my father, Chief Charlie Swan." She spoke with such emotion.

"My father was a respected man and served this city for many years. He stood up for what he believed and always tried to help those in need. Whenever he arrested someone, if he thought they needed or even if they didn't, he would give them a good talking to; just like he was their father." Bella was trying to convey the type of man Charlie was.

"My father was a wonderful father, man, and friend. He always gave more than he received and he loved his family and friends deeply. He will be sorely missed." Bella finished off and then the questions started.

"Miss Swan, do you have any idea why someone would want your father dead?" When the reporter finished that question, I though Sue was going to commit murder.

Bella raised her head high and spoke with conviction in answering the reporter.

"Ma'am, I have no idea what you are referring to. All I can tell each of you, and I will not repeat myself, so you all better listen; my father called me at school to let me know he had to go out of town. He did not say what it was for, only that another precinct called and needed him. So, to answer your question, no, I have no idea." Bella was infuriated at the level of insecurity.

"Miss Swan, do you think your father was involved in drugs?" These people just don't get it.

"Ma'am" Sue stepped up.

"Who are you?" a reporter asked.

"My name is Sue Clearwater; I was a close friend to Charlie Swan." Sue was brewing in anger. "Your question has no merit. Chief Swan was not involved in drugs. If you have no pertinent question for Miss Swan, then we will take our leave and you all can go back to your hell holes."

I cannot believe Sue, sweet and quiet Sue, pretty much just told the reporters to fuck off.

"Miss Clearwater and Miss Swan, please forgive my colleagues for their abruptness. However, we would like to know your opinion on what happened to your father." Another reporter, with the same shit.

"Look, I will not say this again. I have no idea what happened. All I know is that my father was going out of town and in the middle of the fucking night, the police showed up to tell me he was dead. D.E.A.D. Do you understand that? That is all the information I have been given. Okay?" Bella was pissed and I could tell she was about to lose it on the next one that said something she didn't like.

"I am sorry that your curiosity of this accident has not been fed. I am sorry that I don't have the damn answers you want to hear. But, this is private property and I would appreciate you all leaving. You have your answers, be it what you want or not. If you do not get off of this property, you will be arrested." Bella turned to me, "Let's go home." She was wiped out.

Seth and the officers back the reporters off the property and informed them they were trespassing. They didn't seem to care; they just went across the street.

Bella, Sue, and I made our way back to the house. The few friends that came out followed us in. I took Bella's hand and brought her into the kitchen.

I found a bottle of wine and poured her a glass; it would help her relax a bit. Sue and myself drank too.

Bella had been strong out there. She didn't let them intimidate her. I hoped and prayed that what was said would let whoever did this to Charlie know that she knows nothing.

Seth came back to the house and informed us that some of the reporters had left. They figured out that he was Sue's son and tried to question him. He didn't let them get too far.

We all went back into the den and several more people made their way out to visit with Bella. By the time lunch came around, Bella, Sue, Seth, and I all ate something light, then we all went to our rooms.

I heard the TV going, so I knew Seth was content. Sue kissed Bella on the cheek before going downstairs.

I took Bella's hand and led her to her room so she could lock up, then come to mine.

We both undressed and climbed into bed and fell asleep holding each other. The day had taken its toll on Bella.


End file.
